I Woke Up
Chapter 1: Lost and Found MARIA POV: It has been at least 3 hours since my meeting with the man called “Death”, He used my Major Arcana title, The World. He also resembled the man in the locket. I woke up two days, I found my some of my Transformers figure on the floor, good thing they weren't dirtied, and held them tight to my chest, Where's my mommy? This has to be a horrible nightmare " (I thought I died?)" I said in the Japanese language, then I looked at my body, her hair was tousled, there was stab wounds on her neck, her hair was covered in blood, I could see the Thundercracker figure on her chest, it was covered in a small amount of blood, I picked it up and used a hankerchief I kept in my pocket. All the accessories were intact. I looked at my hand, There was purple aura around me, I went invisible and went upstairs, police have reported me missing, Will mommy know? Will daddy know? Will Ichi-Ichi know? Will Mikey-san know? Will my best friend Joseph know? I went through the school basement to outside, I was holding my Starscream figure, cops didn't notice me. "Maria Tachimi, age 8, didn't come home from school, her parents, Satsuki and Martin, reported her missing, she's been missing for two days, this is the second night away from her parents...." I heard one cop say, then he and two others went inside the school. I carefully watched them, then they went inside the basement, my eyes widened, oh no, don't look, Minai....MINAI! "Oh, my god....." One of the cops said "Maria.....Tachimi....." The other said My body was for them to see, I didn't want to see them looking, I bottled my tears in my brown eyes, I felt disgusted, angry, scared, and waited for them to stop looking at me. Then the cops left, much to my relief Then I will followed them, then they got into the car, up to mommy and daddy's place, I then walked on, it was getting late anyway. When they arrived to tell mommy and daddy the crushing news, my mommy opened the door "Any reports on Maria-chan?" She said "Miss Tachimi, your daughter was found dead in the school's basement, she was bloodied and stabbed." The cop said as he was holding a Megatron action figure I had bought for Joseph for Christmas. "No!" She said, bursting into tears, "No!" Then daddy came out to comfort her "Maria-chan........dead?" Ichiro said, his only granddaughter is no longer living. Why? I hate those girls.....forcing their own brothers to kill her.... I watched everything, mommy crying, daddy comforting her, and everything. I sat behind a tree, watching the outcome. Then I heard a loud, hysterical sobbing from next door. I knew that had to be that boy who was the same age as mine, Joseph Wintergreen. Two days later, my funeral, I was buried underneath some shrine, my grandfather built a Shinto Shrine with my birthdate and deathdate on both Japanese and English, he put the figures I didn't and did take with me during that black day I died, I saw six boys, aged 16, It was the boys for those girls that were forced to kill me, but, They were doing something, They put a Sports Popple doll, An hinomaru flag, a WWII book, an Ultra Magnus figure, a baseball cap, and a He-Man figure, with the words "Gomenasai" when they and grandpa left, I looked at the note. I then decided to forgive them, I don't blame them, I despise their sisters, I hate them! I also saw Joseph at my funeral, he was bawling like a billygoat while his mom and dad were comforting him. Joseph bewailed at the death of his best friend. I looked from above, I then flew back to the school, but, before, I picked up my favorite Transformers figure, Thundercracker, I got it for my birthday and it is still in good condition, I then got my others and put them in a bag, pieces intact, and I went back to the school. As for the girls who murdered me, they were expelled from school for what they had done and they were arrested and charged with kidnapping, grievous bodily harm and first degree murder. The police found the knife in their locker and took them to the police station. It shattered the school's innocence. All of the parents and teachers of the PTA were angered and outraged. After that, I played alone, It was fun with friends with you. Since I died at least before Christmas, a lot of my presents except for a few were returned "I would like to return this book.......on the American Civil War generals...." Satsuki said, trying to hold back tears while talking to the retail worker. I was deeply interested in the American Civil War. "Is there anything wrong with it?" She asked. "The recipent, my daughter is dead, she was killed, I cannot bare to have this book...." She said, beginning to cry. She covered her hands with her eyes. "お、マリア-ちゃん (Oh, Maria-chan)" She said in Japanese. She was too distressed to speak English. "How old was she?" She asked. "八歳 (Eight years)" She said in Japanese. She then sobbed. "私の子供..... (My child.....)" She said. The cashier knew very little Japanese, but he was certain the Japanese woman lost her child. "彼らはもう子供がいないと私に警告した.... (They warned me not to have anymore children....)" She said. Satsuki was warned not to have more children after Maria because her birth almost cost Satsuki her own life because she lost 4 pints of blood and even risked it because Maria was A-. "すみません (I'm sorry)" He said in the small amount of Japanese he knew. "ありがとうごじます (Thank you very much)" She said and bowed. He never knew it would be the last days of that woman's life. I looked at my mother leave the book store, distraught. I later saw her tidying my room She decided to leave my Transformers toys were they where. ________________________ Meanwhile, Joseph, found himself unable to cope over losing his best friend and tried to kill himself by hanging himself with one of his neckties in his bedroom, believing it was his fault that I died. I knew I would not want this for him. I would want him to live a long and happy life. So I tapped on his mother's shoulder to get her attention and led her to her son's room. I also found Joseph's suicide note which read: "I cannot live my life anymore for it is all my fault that Maria is dead. I wish I could have done something to prevent this horrible tragedy from happening when I had the chance. please forgive me Maria. I am sorry for letting you die. At least I will be joining you soon. Love, Joseph." Chapter 2 Requiem, Akira. Satsuki was at the bank, she hummed the AKIRA song, Requiem. "Requiem, Akira, Requiem, Tetsuo...." She sang. A masked man then came in. "What are you doing here?" Satsuki demanded. "Heh, can I give you $15 if you have sex with me?" He asked seductively. "Iie." She said, taken aback by what the man said. "Okay make it $40." He said. The masked man then forced himself on Satsuki, Satsuki screamed, alerting her husband. "Get off of her, get off her!" Martin shouted. He got up, Satsuki made her way towards a staircase, then she heard gunshots, she turned around despite her instincts telling her not to. Martin fell to the ground and blood came out of his head. The the man ran straight towards her, and pushed her down the stairs, then everything became dark. A day later at Christmas Eve, both of the grieving parents of the 8 year old girl had died yesterday, the man was caught and sentenced to 25 years in jail. "At least she will be with her mommy and daddy again." A mourner said. Satsuki was soon to be cremated back in her hometown and her husband was soon to be buried in the Kimmings family plot. Chapter 3: Reunited "Maria-chan..." I heard a familiar voice the next day. It was Christmas Day. "Mommy, is that you?" I asked. "Where are you, mommy?" I looked around for both mommy and daddy, hoping they would find me and that we would be together for Christmas. Even I could not play rough winter activities or open presents anymore, I wanted to spend Christmas with my mommy and daddy in the afterlife. But where were they? Suddenly, I saw a spirit of a familiar black-haired woman, dressed in a red kimono with a white blossom pattern and a black obe. Her lovely black hair was tied into a bun. It had to be my mommy!Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86